1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the optical imaging field, and particularly, to a lens and a lens assembly having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of the optical imaging technology, lens modules are widely used in a variety of portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs). Nowadays, the portable electronic devices have become more light-weight, and smaller in volume. Accordingly, it is required for the lens modules to be more light-weight and smaller in volume.
A typical lens module includes a barrel and a plurality of lenses received in the barrel. However, such lens module is relatively large in volume, heavy, and has a complicated structure.
Therefore, a new lens and a new lens assembly are desired to overcome the above mentioned problems.